realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Shouji Kamijou
Shouji Kamijou (上條 ショウジ, Kamijō Shōji) is a mirror character introduced in second part of the story. He is Ayame Kamijou's older brother. Appearance Personality Plot Early Story When Ayame Kamijou is born, young Shouji thinks that he can't believe that there's such a wonderful things exists in this world. Shouji touches her finger and stated he will always protect her, no matter what's happened to her in the future. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) It's first mentioned by Ayame at Chapter 12, when she cries that her brother Shouji wants to unfollow her. Shouji later make a actual debut at Chapter 24, he receives a call from Ayame. During the conversation, it's shows that Shouji is talking with Ayame in her room while cutting all of her photos. Shouji stated that he didn't wants to unfollow Ayame due to his afraid of death and he does worry about her, despite his actions in real world shows otherwise. Then, Yuuma Mukai having talk with Shouji, Yuuma stated that they're currently doing "something else" at hotel and ended their conversation afterward. Later during SNK Hide-and-Seek, Shouji captured Ayame while defends her from hunter's attacks. Ayame asking why is Shouji capture her and he said that because he wants to help her. Ayame said she have a new mission now that must have to scans her Marble's mark from Yuuma, this angered Shouji and said that he can't believe his cute sister has become "dirty", he also said that he will kills Yuuma for doing that "thing" on internet world. Ayame said that it's just Yuuma lying Shouji but he don't believe her words. Soon, Shouji stated that he re-follow Ayame's account now, although Ayame said that even if he re-follow her it still won't able to finish her mission. Shouji was angry once again, he wonder why can't Ayame listen her brother's words and he said he will protect her from every dirty mans who ever dare to come close with her. Then, Shouji said Yuuma unfollow her and Ayame now has only one follower. This make Ayame feel sad and strips her clothes, while said that Shouji is the only one who does care Ayame. Although, Yuuma shows up and attacked Shouji. Yuuma stated that Ayame is his girl so she will be live together with him, Shouji was angry and said he will never forgive him for this. Before they leave, Ayame stated that Shouji is the worst person ever she has meet, this make Shouji feel sad. After they leaved, Shouji said that he does care about Ayame but her personality has been changed even since she started to uses smartphone, so he hope that at least he can kill Ayame with his own hands. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) During Inverse True Follower Diagnosis, Shouji choose to follow his sister Ayame and become one of her followers.Real Account II Chapter 78 Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) Shouji made a cameo appearance at Chapter 190, when the new reporter Fumika Onodera explaining Yuuma's last plan on defeating Marble. Gallery ShoujiKamijou.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains